Second Chance
by Songarri0125
Summary: Weapons are meant to take life, not give it. That is a concept that the woman has always believed to be true. However, after a change in events, she will begin to believe that it is possible for a weapon to get a chance at happiness.


Samus remained half-dazed in her assigned bed as she stared blankly at the colorless ceiling. At the moment, she was a total wreck, both physically and mentally. Her body felt weighted down and exhausted due to the delivery, and her mind felt as if it had broken in three different areas because of the intense pain; the famous bounty hunter in the entire galaxy, who had come across, _and _defeated the most dangerous and grotesque creatures to ever come into existence, was nearly beaten-killed, possibly-by childbirth; if her enemies could see her now, there would be no mistake that they would kill her on the spot. Speaking of giving birth, the very thought of her child made the once heartless, juggernaut-like killer, let go of bitter tears she held back. She wanted to hold him and love him just like any other mother would do for their child, but at the moment he was taken away from her to be examined on to see whether or not he was healthy. And to make matters worse, her "partner" was with them instead of being with her.

_Damn that, Snake._ Samus thought bitterly. "Sun o' a bitch..."

Whether it was the morphine or her mood swings, Samus continued to throw curse after curse at the inanimate object that hung over her head, all the while, flinging her hands in the air. When she finally gained enough sense to stop herself, she clamped her palms to her eyes and dragged her claws across her face. The smasher let out a displeasing sigh as the familiar question entered her mind once more: "How did I get into this bullshit...: she whispered with a pinch of misery in her voice.

Nine months ago, the idea of becoming a mother never crossed the mind of Samus; in fact, the idea of getting mingled with a man like David, also known as Snake, never even seemed likely. The bounty hunter was already aware that the former special-op was infatuated by her, considering the fact that few of the male singles would gawk at her from afar like a bunch of hungry hyenas; oh, how she regretted informing every one of her gender. Still, no matter how many times she rejected his offers, he would find a way to bounce back and continue to chase after her (no matter how many times she would threaten him). Despite how many times she shot him down (which was literal, at times), she had to admit, and he was somewhat attractive, despite the ten year-age difference. He also had skills when it came to fighting, and was a decent guy to be with since they both shared common traits: they were hardened veterans, preferred solitary lives, and despised constant bloodshed.

When the day came that she finally accepted his invitation, she thought she had nothing to lose from it. _'What's the worst that can happen,'_ she said. If only she knew what to expect. After their date, she couldn't seem to go very far unless he was there. She couldn't explain it, but she felt...compelled to be with him. Was it "Love" that she felt? It was hard for her to accept this hypothesis, but it seemed logical. She confronted her "acquaintances" to discuss this problem she was encountering; it didn't go as well as she thought it would.

"I knew it," Peach squeaked in delight at her friend's announcement. She leapt from her chair and proceeded to hugging the female bounty hunter in a death-grip, much to her disagreement. "Good for you! I always knew you two would end up together!"

From the corner, the other princess watched in contempt as her friend's expression. Samus cast an irritated look toward Zelda, who merely giggled at the scene. This was going as she had planned. The three female smashers got together and began answering Samus' questions. They advised her to 'follow her feelings' and see where this relation takes her; it sounded really cheesy and a bit unusual for her, especially since she was the type of person to follow with her head and not with her heart. However, Peach assured her that things would turn out great and that she should just enjoy it.

"Why did I decide _not_ to punch her, I will never know," Samus growled underneath her breath. "Including, Zelda."

Going along with the two princesses' advice, Samus began to enjoy the connection she had with Snake; so did he. They became the talk of the mansion and were considered one of the "cutest couples" of the team. The idea of them being cute disgusted the bounty hunter, but she paid no mind. All that mattered was that she was with him, and that was enough for her. Unfortunately, that all nearly disappeared...

During the first month Samus felt different: she would suffer from nausea and have painful headaches in the morning, as well as lower backaches and her breast would feel sore all the time. At first, she assumed that this was a common sickness, but as the weeks went by the symptoms grew worse. Her mood would be more violent and hostile, she would make frequent trips to the bathroom, and her movement became sloppy and unbalance. She questioned herself as to why this kept happening to her until a sudden revelation came to her mind:

_When was the last time I had my period?_

Rushing toward the infirmary, Samus immediately had herself checked (she also made sure that this check-up was confidential so that no information would come out). After 30 minutes of uncertainty, the answer to her question, which she hoped was wrong; it had been days since she had last spoken with David. Most of the time, it was because she was avoiding him so that she could secretly beat herself for being so foolish. When the day came, she knew that she would have to tell Snake the truth. After the day came to an end, Samus knew that Snake was wondering what was going on. When they returned to the mansion, he confronted her once more and asked her why was being so distant.

"What are you hiding, Samus," he asked sincerely. His voice was calm and welcoming. He made no perverted or sarcastic remarks. He was being honest and serious, which she liked about him. "Tell me."

The blonde-haired woman faced her lover. Her blue eyes radiated with pain, her expression was grim, and it was obvious that she had been crying to herself when Snake wasn't around.

"Snake," her voice was dry and deprived of emotion. She breathed in a deep breath and sighed. "I'm pregnant."

The atmosphere instantly became lifeless. Both heroes remained motionless and neither said a word. Samus looked at Snake and saw his expression change with each second that passed. His mouth slightly opened up in surprise, and his eyes moved from her eyes, to her stomach. Samus turned and hurried toward the door, leaving behind the voice of Snake. _He doesn't want it either._ Samus remained in her room for three days after that, some of the smashers came to check on her, but she would snap at them and tell them to go away. While in her bed, she would let bitter tears to come to life as they fell from her face and onto her pillow. One day, and uninvited guest came (broke) into her room and sat beside her. Normally, Samus would have hired her plasma rifle at the person for trying to speak up on her, but in her condition she was too sadden to even move her hands. He laid his hand on her soft face and proceeded to massaging her back. It was a silent moment when neither people said a word to the other. Finally, it was Snake, who said something.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly.

Samus said nothing.

"I didn't _m_ean it like that; I was just a bit caught off guard."

She made no response. The former foxhound let out a tired sigh before continuing. They both shared the same question, but were too afraid to ask. Finally, after what felt like a millennium, Snake popped the question: "Are you going to keep it?"

_What do you think, ass!_ Snake thought darkly toward her boyfriend as more tears trailed down her eyes. It was impossible for them to have this baby, they both knew. Samus is a famous bounty hunter, who is known across the galaxy for her destructive personality and hardened remorse for killing. Snake is a veteran soldier who has become a legend after the destruction of Metal Gear. Both are well-known and have many enemies who would want to kill them; having a child would only make things worse. Another reason to fret over the situation was because they had no idea whether or not the child would survive. Samus had been genetically enhanced with chozo DNA during her early years, and David is a cloned soldier of the original Sold Snake; she had no idea if the embryo could survive the process because there were never any reports of a fetus being enhanced with extraterrestrial genes, nor was there a report of a clone's genetics being passed on to others.

Part of her wanted to terminate it as soon as possible. Neither one knew anything about parenting, and probably wouldn't have the time to do so. It wasn't out of abandonment or fear, they simply thought it was the right course of action. Through their entire life, both have experienced traumatic events that have left them emotionally and psychologically scarred. They have done things no person should go through and their hands were already stained with blood; also, with the conclusion that they both lived in dangerous terrains, it would be bad parenting for a child to be raised in such an environment.

"Because I think that you should," Snake said. Samus blinked open her eyes and turned to stare at the aged man. His eyes bared no lies or form of sarcasm; instead, they were honest and encouraging. "It wouldn't be such a bad idea-in fact; it sounds like it would give us something to do."

Samus couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of them raising their unborn. But as soon as the laughter subsided, her voice became serious.

"You know there is a chance that things won't turn out well," she explained. "The chance of the baby surviving wasn't great."

David smiled and placed a hand under her chin. "The odds may be stacked against him," he said. "However, I believe that he can survive this. Don't forget: he's the descendent of two veterans who have survived the odds."

In response, Samus nuzzled under his chin and drew in closer to her boyfriend's hardened chest. He laughed at her sudden feminine act, but thought it best not to tease her as much, especially since she was expecting. As for Samus, she rested her eyes and went back to sleep, enjoying the idea of being a mother to their future son...or daughter.

During the first month, everyone began to catch on as to what was happening between Samus and Snake; those who did not, eventually found out, courtesy of Crazy Hand: "Greetings, my fellow smashers," he said. "I would like to congratulate, both Solid Snake and Samus Aran, for their upcoming maternity! That is correct," he said more clearly. "Samus Aran is carrying Solid "David" Snake's child-congrats!"

Samus was beyond embarrassed-she was beyond even being pissed. Excluding the shocked/humor expression that was plastered on the rest of the smasher's face, and Snake's cherry-red face, Samus felt something she never felt before. Signaling Snake to leave at once, he jumped away from the table and ran for the door, all the while screaming, "If you all want to live, get the fuck out of here!" Those who knew the dangers of a pregnant mate took off in a flash, but the who were too slow were blown away by a wrathful Samus. In one day, she single-handedly destroyed the cafeteria and injured a dozen smashers in ten minutes; afterwards, she broke down crying-wailing in displeasure at the thought of being called 'fat'. Fortunately, David was there to _somewhat _comfort her, despite the fear of him being murdered by his mentally, unstable wife.

As the months went by, most of the smashers got used to the "new" Samus. As long as Snake was there to act as a pillow to his girlfriend, then they were safe. Everyone was still shocked to realize that Samus was actually pregnant with Snake's child; they were also equally surprised that the two decided to keep the child (much to the parent's annoyance). More days went by and already, Samus was beginning to show, which was a pleasure to both the parents. Soon, few of the smashers, who had children of their own (including Mario, Link, Peach, and Zelda) came to the expecting parents and offered them some advice and ideas on how to raise their future pride. Even Master hand seemed to enjoy the idea of seeing the child brought into a safe environment; he immediately had a room created just for the baby. Still, there was something that kept bothering Samus...

In the back of her mind, Samus had always contemplated on whether or not she was doing the right thing. Part of her mind believed that she was doing the right thing to give this child a chance at life. Her entire life, Samus has always been considered a weapon-no matter what good she done, she was still a weapon. Everywhere she went, she was looked at as a creature from hell: 'A violent storm that causes death and misery wherever it travels', they called her. And that part of her mind agreed with the idea. How could a person, who has caused so much death, be able to give life to another? Her hands were already stained with blood, and it terrified her that this child would die because of her. After all, she was killer, and killers take life-not give it. This scared the fighter to the point that she would cry to herself in order to ease the pain. But no matter where she was, _he _was always there to comfort her, love her, and remind her that things would turn out all right in the end.

"Everything will be fine," David said.

If only she could believe that.

The final day eventually came when the baby was about to be conceived. Samus was already in bed, crying in pain as she was forced to go through labor. Snake was there to support her, even though it might cost him the use of his right hand...or arm. Hours have passed and the pain had only grown worse. Samus would curse and scream at the droids that were helping with the delivery, and also at Snake for putting her through this torture.

"You bastard," Samus shouted. "You did this to me!"

Snake would retort with a sarcastic smile, which Samus responded by adding more pressure to his hand. After another hour of intense pain, Samus released another ear-splitting cry and passed out. Before she did, she could've sworn that she heard another wail fill the room; but it was neither her nor Snake's voice. It was someone else's.

"Who would've thought that labor would cause that much misery," Samus chuckled darkly to herself. She placed her palm over eyes and smiled. "Even death sounds more appealing."

Her laughter soon died down and was replaced with sudden coldness. Tears began to form in her eyes and they crashed onto her pillow. Earlier, Snake had informed her that the child had come after she passed out. It was currently being checked on to determine if it was in perfect health. Snake was going to see for himself what was happening to the child, but was stopped by Samus. He turned his attention toward her and saw no show of joy or love, but instead emptiness and uncertainty. Snake placed a tender hand across her face and kissed the tip of her forehead before walking off.

"_He's_ alive," was all he said.

Samus fell backwards in relief and a long sigh escaped her throat. It was already half an hour and Snake had not yet appeared. Fear began to form inside her at the thought of her boy dying before she would even get a chance to see him. Was this her fault? Did she do something wrong? When she was on the verge of finally breaking down, a miracle saved her. Snake walked in, carrying with him a blue cloth and a baby bundled inside it. The baby continued to cry as Snake brought him from closer to Samus. The boy had a light skin texture similar to his mother and a face, nose, and hair color like his father. Samus instinctively took the child from David's hands and began to cradle the child. Instantly the boy stopped his crying and opened his eyes to see his mother's expression; his blue eyes radiated with innocence as the baby stared at the woman who, too, was crying with joy.

"My baby," Samus whispered as more tears poured down her face. "Your my baby..."

The baby cooed in response. Samus held the baby closer to her until they both were touching each other's noses. Snake smirked at the peaceful atmosphere that was created by the two and couldn't find the right words to express his feelings. Instead, he kneeled before his wife and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. Samus chuckled at her boyfriend's action and returned the feeling with her own. The baby continued to laugh innocently as he looked on at his parent's action. They turned their attention back toward their son and smiled.

"He's adorable," Samus spoke. "Right, David?"

"He has you for a mother," Snake responded. "Our little Alphonse is lucky to have you for a mother."

Samus looked at her boyfriend quizzical look glued to her face. He simply smiled and patted his son's head. "Alphonse Doe Aran," he named the boy. "Does that sound like a good name to him?"

"It sounds lovely," she said.

Samus mentally chuckled at her lover's choice of naming. Did this mean that he would take the name, "Aran", too? Suddenly, the Alphonse began to squirm inside his mother's and was close to whining. Samus lighted her grip on the defenseless tyke and kissed him on the head: "There, there," she said. "Everything will be all right."

The baby must've understood her because he went silent fell asleep in her arms. That moment had a strong effect on the parents. It showed them that they were able to create life and not take it-they were no longer bound to the shackles of ongoing killing and murder. Now, they were free to raise their young without fear or uncertainty. They already knew that there would be tough times while raising a child, considering their choice of job work and the distance between their worlds, but at that moment they could care less. All that mattered was that they were together with their pride and joy. After years of loneliness and sorrow, they were finally rewarded with a gift that would go on to teach them to be normal living people. They had finally gotten their second chance at living.


End file.
